Talk:Theories
More than likely there will be a FNaF 3 that explains even more of the story. There actually is 2 places previous to FNaF 3, one being the Fazzbear diner. The main theory is that the "Purple Guy" (the supposed murder seen killing the one kid crying in one of the secret mini games) is actually phone guy. This theory derived due to the fact that if you zoom on on him, he is holding what looks like a phone and also what looks to be a badge on his chest also due to the fact that he's pretty much has always worked there to act as a cover up. The marionette, is supposed to be be the kid the purple guy killed, do to the fact that it looks like he has tears after he dies. This is more than likely that he is because I'm FNaF 1, a rare occurence is where the posters on the wall are of a child crying. The supposed theory for the bite of '87 is that foxy was trying to protect the kids from the murderer, which is is slightly noticed that his maw is slightly bent in the first game. On another side note, if you're extremely lucky, you will see what looks like a bear animatron come from the wind up box. This animatron is theorized to be golden Freddy, do to the fact that it is stated in FNaF 2 that a golden Freddy costume was stolen. Back to the marionette, for those who played the game, you get what looks like flash backs from Freddy's PoV, after beating night 4 you are greeted with the face of the marionette, which bring up the theory is that it is him possessing them, or him along with the souls of the murdered children. Side note again, one of the most interesting occurances on FNaF 2 is when you look into the parts room and there appears to be a "shadow/dark Freddy" because he is completely black. It's not a lighting error due to the fact that you can see the colors of the animations while they're in there. On to BB, there really isn't much of anything about him rather than the fact of BB's gf. He's merely doing what he was programmed to do. I've actually never has seen BB's gf before so im not sure how that works out. Onto new Chica, is is presumed that she tore off her beak, that's why her mouth looks like that. Moving forward, the reason why only 3 animatrons are in the first game is because the police investigators took all of them for the investigation and left the old ones because they thought they were deactivated/broken. Well here is a compiled version of a good amount of the theories out there, I hope you guys and girl enjoy. (I personally think that the third game will be set in the past explaining more and more on what's really going on, and more about phone guy) - xBetaDragonx - (And for those who enjoy FNaF, there is a fan made game complete free and currently in the demo which has 2 playable days. It is a Disney based game I belive is called "Five Nights at Treasure Island". Is is a pretty well designed fan made game made by 1 guy. I played it myself and was pleased with the results. Hint: photonegative Mickey mouse animation)